Quand l'Homme de la Lune le dit
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: L'Homme de la Lune (Manny pour les intimes) a désigné Jack pour une mission très spéciale qui ne plaît à personne mais bien sûr, il ne leur demande pas leur avis. Les gardiens se réunissent pour une trouver une solution et aider leur compagnon.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici une autre petite fic toujours sur le pairing Bunny/Jack (parce qu'ils sont marrants à associer ces deux-là). Elle n'est pas forcément joyeuse et il n'y a pas de happy-ending ici non plus. La prochaine le sera, promis. :P

Personne n'est à moi dans cette fic. Bonne lecture !

**Quand l'Homme de la Lune le dit...**

Les choses avaient bien changé pour Jack depuis qu'il était devenu un gardien. Il avait trouvé une famille, des enfants croyaient en lui, il avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire et surtout, il n'était plus seul. Il savait enfin ce que c'était d'être accepté, il faisait partie d'un groupe qui l'appréciait et tenait à lui, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. En plus de cela, il appartenait dorénavant à quelqu'un, il avait découvert la tendresse et l'affection avec ses amis et l'amour passionné avec une personne en particulier.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sa rivalité avec Bunnymund s'était transformée en sentiments plus forts, maintenant ils avaient une réelle complicité. Ils s'entendaient bien mais continuaient de se disputer régulièrement, cela faisait partie de leurs habitudes. Pourtant ils étaient amants et s'aimaient sincèrement, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'aurait avoué à voix haute sous la torture. C'était dans les bras poilus et musclés du Lapin de Pâques que Jack se sentait le mieux, il n'y avait pas une fois où il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être en sécurité avec lui. Ce qu'il appréciait le plus était les moments où ils ne faisaient rien, ils ne parlaient pas, ils étaient juste l'un avec l'autre et profitaient du calme. Bunny le tenait dans ses bras et fermait les yeux, se détendant au maximum. Ce genre d'occasion était rare pour eux, ils étaient constamment occupés et n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer, mais cette fois ils pouvaient.

Le mois de juin était bien avancé, Pâques était encore loin et l'hémisphère sud n'avait pas besoin de neige pour le moment. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt éloignée de toute civilisation, profitant du silence de la nuit pendant que tous ses habitants dormaient profondément. La Lune leur fournissait leur seule lumière mais les yeux du lagomorphe voyaient bien dans l'obscurité. Il était dos à un arbre, son jeune collègue assis entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête posée sur son épaule. Jack laissait promener sa main le long des oreilles de Bunny, le relaxant entièrement.

C'était difficile d'imaginer ces deux-là silencieux et immobiles puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à se courir après. En réalité, ils s'associaient bien et se ressemblaient plus qu'on ne le pensait.

Lorsque Jack gratta l'arrière de l'oreille de Bunny, celle-ci se mit à trembler frénétiquement, le lapin appréciait grandement cette sensation.

**-Si tu continues, ça va déraper**, prévint l'aîné d'une voix à demie endormie.

**-J'ai rien contre**, sourit le garçon. **Mais je doute que tu arrives à faire quoi que ce soit, tu es complètement amorphe.**

**-Me sous-estime pas**, répondit Bunny en faisant glisser sa patte sur le flanc de son amant.

Ensuite il lui embrassa le cou et le mordilla, ce qui fit presque miauler Jack de plaisir qui sentit le désir monter en lui.

**-Tricheur**, gémit l'esprit de l'Hiver qui ne repoussa absolument pas les avances de son compagnon.

Il se retourna vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser lent chargé en passion. L'ambiance douce devint de plus en plus torride, l'envie de l'autre les prit subitement. Alors qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, une sensation bizarre s'empara de Jack. Il se recula et sentit que la Lune l'appelait. Il lui fit face, ignorant son ami qui lui demanda pourquoi il s'était arrêté, et se leva. L'Homme de la Lune voulait lui parler, il avait quelque chose à lui dire et même si le moment était mal choisi, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il fit trois pas en avant sous le regard curieux de Bunny. La tête levée vers le ciel, il écouta attentivement les paroles du plus ancien des gardiens, il les entendait dans sa tête alors que pas un son ne fut émis. Leur message le prit de court, avait-il bien compris ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Il ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment allait-il faire ? Que diraient les autres ? Et Bunny, comment allait-il lui annoncer cela ?

Le lapin en question s'était redressé et rapproché de son amant, intrigué par son comportement. Il attendait silencieusement derrière lui, ayant compris qu'il était en pleine discussion avec l'Homme de la Lune. La posture abattue du jeune homme l'étonna et il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Jack se retourna face à lui et son visage triste alerta immédiatement le lagomorphe. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Les mots du garçon lui coupèrent le souffle et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté.

**-Il m'a choisi pour devenir le prochain Homme de la Lune**, murmura l'esprit de l'Hiver d'une voix éteinte.

Il y avait toujours autant d'agitation dans l'atelier du Père Noël, les yétis préparaient les jouets et les elfes traînaient dans leurs pattes, compliquant leur travail. Cependant la bonne humeur ne régnait pas, tous les gardiens étaient réunis autour du globe pour une affaire urgente. Le couple, après une dispute, avait décidé de parler de la situation aux autres, espérant qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose. Après avoir expliqué le problème à Noël, ce dernier avait appelé les deux autres membres de leur équipe pour qu'ils en discutent tous ensemble. Cela faisait deux heures que tout le monde était au courant et pas une solution n'avait été trouvée. Jack se tenait à l'écart, loin de son amant, et contemplait le sol de manière triste. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les mots de l'ancêtre dans sa tête, ne réalisant toujours pas leur sens. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois, trop perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Fée lui lançait de nombreux coups d'œil inquiets, souhaitant pouvoir l'aider. Sable ne savait pas quoi faire et aurait voulu diminuer la tension dans la pièce. Nord faisait les cent pas, essayant de comprendre la décision de son ami. Quant à Bunny, il fulminait dans son coin, lui non plus n'avait rien dit, il était trop énervé. Il savait qu'il s'était laissé emporter contre Jack un peu plus tôt et que ce n'était pas la faute du garçon. Celui-ci avait l'air déprimé. La nouvelle avait été un choc pour lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel coup de la part de son chef. Il lui en voulait et aurait aimé lui faire payer.

**-Peut-être que l'Homme de la Lune a dit cela pour te tester**, tenta Fée. **Pour savoir si tu tiens vraiment à ton rôle de gardien.**

**-Les décisions d'Homme de la Lune toujours sont pour bonne raison. Lui seul sait pourquoi**, répondit Nord de façon mystérieuse.

**-Mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Il faut trouver un moyen d'aider Jack ! Il ne peut pas devenir le prochain Homme de la Lune !**

**-Nous pouvoir rien faire, c'est lui qui a décidé.**

**-Pourquoi veut-il partir ? Ce n'est pas normal !**

**-Homme de la Lune change tous les cinq cent ans. Manny va partir et renaître sous autre forme, **expliqua le barbu qui semblait bien renseigné.

**-Il va mourir ?** s'inquiéta Fée.

**-Oui et non. Son heure est venue et il doit choisir remplaçant et il a désigné Jack.**

**-Mais pourquoi lui ? C'est Jack Frost ! L'esprit de l'Hiver ! Il amène le froid et la neige ! Comment va-t-on faire s'il disparaît ?**

**-Autre esprit sera réveillé pour le remplacer.**

**-On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Jack est un gardien, il est notre ami. Sa place est ici !**

**-Malheureusement, Homme de la Lune a parlé et nous devoir respecter son choix**, annonça Noël tristement.

**-Pas question !** intervint Bunny qui en avait assez entendu. **Le gamin est immature et blagueur mais c'est le gardien d'l'amusement. L'Homme d'la Lune l'a lui même choisi ! Il peut pas r'prendre c'qu'il a donné !**

**-C'est comme ça, on n'a pas le droit d'intervenir, **répondit Noël.

**-Je l'accept'rai pas ! Il ira nulle part et j'me battrai s'il le faut ! **cria le lapin furieux.

Une dispute se déclencha entre Bunny et Nord, Sable tenta de les calmer mais il ne pouvait les atteindre. Pendant ce temps, Jack, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, se sentit abandonné et oublié. Ses amis parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, ils l'ignoraient tous alors qu'il se tenait devant eux. N'avait-il pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire ? Se sentant trahi, il planta son bâton dans le sol et créa un coup de vent glacial qui surprit tout le monde. Les autres gardiens le regardèrent étonnés, comme s'ils venaient de se souvenir de sa présence.

**-Ça suffit ! Vous dites que vous voulez m'aider mais pas un de vous n'a pensé à me demander ce que moi je voulais ! Au final vous êtes tous plus égoïstes les uns que les autres !** s'écria-t-il vexé avant de s'enfuir de l'atelier.

Bunny le regarda partir, les mots du garçon semblant le réveiller, et se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Son amant souffrait visiblement de la situation et aucun d'eux n'avait essayé de le réconforter alors que c'était justement ce dont avait besoin l'adolescent. Décidant qu'il devait réparer ses erreurs, le lapin tapa le sol et sauta dans un tunnel pour retrouver son amant. Se doutant de son emplacement, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre sur les bords du lac où il était venu à la vie. Cet endroit avait un air lugubre de nuit mais dans la journée il semblait simplement désolé. Le jeune garçon se trouvait sur la surface qu'il avait gelée et regardait le ciel, la Lune étant cachée tant que le Soleil brillait, il l'invectivait et lui criait dessus. Bunny put entendre ses mots.

**-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir ressuscité et choisi comme gardien si c'est pour tout m'enlever après ? J'ai une famille, des amis, les enfants commencent à croire en moi ! J'étais seul pendant trois cent ans, personne ne me voyait alors que je faisais tout pour qu'on me remarque. Tous les soirs je te demandais ce qui n'allait pas et pas une seule fois tu ne m'as répondu ! Il a fallu que je rencontre les autres pour savoir ce que je devais faire ! Et maintenant tu recommences à m'ignorer ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ? Est-ce que je fais mal mon travail ? C'est une punition ? Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai !** hurla Jack à bout de force avant de tomber à genoux. **Je ne veux pas… **

Les oreilles de Bunnymund se plaquèrent contre sa tête, il pouvait sentir le désespoir qui émanait de son amant. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de le perdre à jamais, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Se rapprochant de l'adolescent silencieusement, il hésita avant de poser ses pieds sur la glace puis se lança, voulant réconforter l'autre gardien. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui était en train de pleurer, la tête contre son bâton. Ce dernier ne réagit pas à sa présence, le lapin décida donc de le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter. Il sentit les larmes glacées du jeune homme couler sur sa fourrure, le faisant légèrement frissonner. A ce moment-là, Bunny aurait souhaité se trouver en face de l'Homme de la Lune pour lui en coller une et lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il infligeait à Jack.

**-Il a dit que je n'avais pas le choix, qu'il m'avait désigné et que rien ne pourrait le changer. Et aussi qu'en devenant l'Homme de la Lune, je ne serai plus Jack Frost, tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis disparaîtra de mon esprit. Vous y compris.**

Le cœur de Bunny s'arrêta, Jack allait l'oublier ? Lui et les autres, ils sortiraient de son esprit et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, il voulait garder l'esprit de l'Hiver à ses côtés. Après tous ces siècles de solitude, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un, il était heureux alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà été, on ne pouvait pas lui arracher cela. Il trouverait un moyen de conserver son bonheur près de lui.

**-Écoute-moi bien Jack, peu importe c'qui arrivera, t'iras nulle part. J'le laisserai pas t'emm'ner. J'te l'jure ! On trouvera une solution ! Tu pourrais vivre dans mon terrier, là il te trouv'ra pas !** proposa Bunnymund affolé.

**-C'est impossible, je ne survivrai jamais là-bas. Il fait trop chaud, je finirai par tout geler et détruire ton domaine. J'ai besoin de froid et de neige, d'espace et de liberté.**

**-Alors tu peux rester chez Nord !**

**-Non plus, je ne peux pas rester dans un seul endroit. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre enfermé. **

Les oreilles de Bunny s'affaissèrent une nouvelle fois, démotivé et attristé par la tournure des événements. Il n'était pas capable de protéger son compagnon. Cependant il n'était pas le gardien de l'espoir pour rien, il n'abandonnait jamais.

**-Alors on va s'enfuir, toi et moi. On parcourra le monde et la nuit on s'cachera dans mon terrier.**

Jack émit un faible sourire, il sentait que son amant ferait tout pour l'aider, même à renoncer à Pâques, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter, c'était trop. Bunny était le Lapin de Pâques, il était un gardien, les enfants croyaient en lui. C'était son devoir, il n'avait pas le droit de tout abandonner. Il posa une main fraîche sur la joue du lagomorphe et croisa son regard suppliant puis il secoua la tête. De savoir que son ami était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui le remplit de joie.

**-On ne peut pas Bunny, c'est joué d'avance. Merci de ton soutien,** murmura le garçon d'une voix triste.

Il allait partir mais avant cela, il devait rendre sa liberté au lapin, il ne pouvait l'enchaîner à lui plus longtemps, ce n'était pas juste. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas le choix parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Essayant de retenir ses larmes, il embrassa la joue de son amant puis se détourna de lui dans l'intention de se cacher quelque part en attendant la nuit suivante où l'Homme de la Lune viendrait le chercher. Cependant il n'avait pas fait un pas avant d'être attrapé par un Bunnymund des plus furieux qui l'attira violemment à lui.

**-Où est-ce que tu croyais t'enfuir ? J'te laiss'rai pas partir, j'te l'ai promis ! Tu rest'ras avec moi. Tu m'appartiens !** grogna-t-il d'une voix grave.

**-Il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant, comme ça tu pourras de nouveau être libre, je ne te retiendrai plus. Tu devras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ta vie, **répondit tristement l'esprit de l'Hiver.

**-Espèce de glaçon sans cervelle ! Ça fait des années qu'je vis seul dans mon terrier, j'ai fait l'tour d'la Terre des centaines de fois et jamais j''ai eu envie d'vivre avec quelqu'un ! Puis t'es arrivé et t'as tout chamboulé ! J'veux personne d'aut' que toi. J't'attendrai.**

**-Je ne reviendrai jamais Bunny !** cria soudainement Jack en se libérant de la prise du lapin. **Tu passerais ta vie à m'attendre pour rien ! Je vais partir pour un demi siècle ! Et après je disparaîtrai ! C'est ça qui va se passer et tu ne peux rien y faire !**

Le messager du Printemps le fixa choqué, il n'avait pas voulu regarder la vérité en face jusqu'à présent mais il ne pouvait plus l'éviter, Jack allait le quitter et rien ne le retiendrait.

**-Ça m'est égal, j'le laisserai pas faire !**

**-Tu ne peux rien contre l'Homme de la Lune, Bunny**, murmura le garçon découragé.

**-Ça veut pas dire qu'je peux pas essayer. Tu d'vrais avoir plus confiance en moi, j'suis plein d'ressources. **

La voix du lapin était ferme, ses yeux remplis de détermination, il était sûr de lui. Il symbolisait parfaitement l'espoir et raviva celui de Jack. Oui, l'adolescent avait envie de croire en lui. Il se détendit et laissa son amant le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant passer son intention de la garder avec lui et son désir charnel naissant. Un petit couinement s'échappa de la bouche de Jack qui sentit l'envie monter en lui. Il n'allait pas dire non, c'était peut-être une de leurs dernières étreintes. Se collant encore plus au torse poilu de son compagnon, il fit glisser ses mains le long des oreilles de Bunny alors que celles de ce dernier se posèrent sur son fessier et le serrèrent. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et la fièvre grimpa, leurs corps réagirent rapidement, le sang leur tourna la tête.

**-Bunny… Ah ! On est dehors ! Hmm… Quelqu'un peut nous surprendre… **

Jack avait du mal à parler, les douces sensations de son amant lui mordillant le cou le perturbaient et le plaisir lui brouillait l'esprit.

**-Justement, laisse-le voir c'qu'il s'apprête à détruire**, répondit Bunny sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

Il entraîna le jeune homme à terre et le déposa délicatement au sol puis entreprit de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être rassuré et sentir son ami participer activement le tranquillisa. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire qu'une fois et continua pendant des heures, son endurance naturelle liée à son espèce aida sa libido à durer encore plus longtemps. Il ne reçut aucune complainte de la part du jeune gardien qui tint le coup aussi bien que lui. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois la Lune ayant atteint le zénith, les animaux de la forêt étant partis se coucher. Bunny s'était endormi, enserrant fermement son amant dans ses bras afin de ne pas le laisser lui glisser entre les doigts. Juste avant que Jack ne sombre dans les limbes du sommeil, le lapin lui avait murmuré les trois mots magiques à l'oreille qui avaient réchauffés son cœur d'un coup. Sa situation actuelle était complètement sortie de son esprit à partir du moment où le messager du Printemps s'était attelé à lui faire voir des étoiles.

A présent ils se reposaient tous les deux, profitant de la douceur de la nuit et du calme environnant. Ce fut de courte durée pour le plus jeune qui sentit quelque chose le réveiller, une sensation étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que son amant dormait profondément. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage et il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce dernier. Lorsque Bunnymund dormait, il paraissait aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé lapin, on était bien loin de son mauvais caractère habituel. Il ressentit à nouveau la même chose, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Il leva la tête et vit l'Homme de la Lune perché dans le ciel qui le regardait. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Jack, il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais il sut en cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas courir indéfiniment. Il fallait régler cette situation pour de bon. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant qui tenta inconsciemment de le retenir mais le garçon fut plus rapide. Il se rhabilla et s'accroupit juste devant le visage du lagomorphe, l'observant longuement, enregistrant chaque détail dans sa mémoire afin de s'en souvenir le plus longtemps possible puis il embrassa son nez. Une fois ses adieux faits, l'esprit de l'Hiver attrapa son bâton et se releva, prêt à accomplir sa destinée bien que son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il se positionna au milieu du lac et attendit. La lumière émanant de l'astre se fit plus éblouissante et des rayons descendirent jusqu'à lui, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il se sentit léger, comme s'il flottait et il remarqua qu'il était en train de voler en direction de la Lune. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Bunny qui dormait toujours et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il se mit à pleuvoir alors qu'aucun nuage ne décorait le ciel.

Bunnymund se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Resserrant ses bras sur le corps qui devait se trouver contre le sien, il ne saisit que le vide. Se redressant d'un bond, il vit que Jack n'était plus à côté de lui, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui nulle part. Paniquant, il se mit à chercher les environs et à renifler l'air, il tendait les oreilles mais rien ne lui indiqua où se trouvait son amant. Un terrible sentiment s'empara de lui, il regarda soudainement vers la Lune mais ne vit rien d'anormal, pourtant son instinct lui disait que quelque chose s'était produit. Sans plus attendre, il créa un tunnel et partit en courant chez Nord, espérant trouver le jeune gardien sur place. Quand il arriva, il vit le vieux barbu devant le globe en train de fixer l'astre dans le ciel. Le Père Noël se retourna vers lui, un air déprimé sur le visage.

**-C'est fait**, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.

Ces simples mots suffirent au lapin. Il comprit instantanément.

**-Je suis désolé Bunny.**

Son cœur se serra, une violente tristesse le remplit. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, Jack, son amant, l'avait abandonné. Il était parti sans même lui dire au revoir. Il lui avait juré qu'il trouverait un moyen de le garder, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas laissé une chance ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent, il ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait à qui que ce fut et s'enfuit avant que Noël n'ait eu le temps de l'approcher. Il partit et courut pendant de longues minutes, cherchant à extérioriser son chagrin. Il ne reverrait plus Jack, n'entendrait plus son rire cristallin, ne serait plus victime de ses farces. Dorénavant, la neige ne serait plus signe de sa présence. Il s'arrêta finalement sur un toit et s'accroupit pour regarder la Lune. Il la fixa silencieusement pendant un certain temps, espérant apercevoir le doux visage de celui à qui il tenait le plus mais il ne vit rien. Le garçon était parti et ne reviendrait jamais. Une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux et s'enfouit dans sa fourrure.

Dans trois autres endroits sur Terre, des gardiens pleurèrent la disparition de leur ami mais aucun d'eux n'avait aussi mal que Bunny. Celui-ci se jura de ne jamais oublier le jeune garçon et se trouva un nouveau rituel : chaque soir il attendrait l'ascension de la Lune dans le ciel et la regarderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche. Le cœur brisé, il assista à sa lente descente derrière l'horizon en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir la moindre parcelle de bonheur. Comment il le savait ? C'était l'Homme de la Lune qui lui avait pris.


End file.
